Fairy souls
by kuro fairy
Summary: La era de la humanidad había llegado, los antiguos caballeros se habían reencarnado en habitantes de este nuevo mundo. Natsu es la reencarnación del legendario Artorias, aunque él no está muy interesado en nada, por desgracia algunos quieren volver a instaurar la edad del fuego. Acompaña a Natsu en este viaje lleno de misterios y romance. (Fairy TailxDark Souls) (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh aquí les traigo un tercer fic, la temática es bastante extraña, aún así espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.**

… **...**

Era una buena época, no me quejaba, hacía tiempo que no encontraba un lugar fijo para vivir, así que andaba por el mundo, desiertos, glaciares y gigantescos ríos, creo que lo había visto todo ya.

Agradecía a un dragón como Igneel el haber enseñado a un humano como yo, hacía tiempo que mi padre adoptivo había muerto, no era para menos, la guerra lo dejo muy malherido, y en sus últimos días me adoptó y dio refugio, mientras me enseñaba lo básico sobre el mundo.

Llevaba ya varios días atravesando ese maldito bosque, el número de insectos que me había tragado era incontable, desgraciadamente solo había encontrado un río, así que me moría de sed, nunca reservaba la suficiente agua, al menos las provisiones eran notables, no me quejaba me había hartado a comer jabalís y ciervos.

Al salir del bosque pude vislumbrar la ciudad más cercana, pocas casa significaban pocas personas, así que puede que encontrase algún lugar a bajo precio para dormir.

"Aye Natsu, ¿Crees que tendrán pescado?"

La voz de Happy me sacó de mis pensamientos, este gato azul siempre pensaba en lo mismo, la verdad era que tampoco me disgustaba, agradecía ser la reencarnación de Artorias, ya que el pequeño gato me había aceptado como su maestro, además también había conseguido una espada y una armadura que molaba bastante, aunque cargar con eso todos los días me dejaba hecho polvo.

"Claro que tendrán pescado, ¿Que clase de pueblo sería sino lo tuviese?"-pregunté con una sonrisa siguiendo mi camino.

Como supuse el lugar no estaba muy habitado, compré una bolsa de manzanas, y claro un pescado para Happy, seguí caminando en busca de un lugar donde dormir, y no me sorprendieron las continuas miradas hacia mí, un chico de pelo rosa que cargaba un espadón gigante y un gato azul al lado no era algo que se viese todos los días.

Logré encontrar un buen lugar, el precio no era muy alto, y eso era justo lo que buscaba, casi no me quedaba dinero, si esto seguía así quizás tuviese que vender a Happy.

Entre en la habitación, una simple cama y una ventana, no necesitaba más, dejé mi equipaje, pero conserve la espada, no me gustaba separarme de ella.

Salí de casa, era un día soleado, y la brisa movía mis mechones rosa sobre mis ojos, di una vuelta por el pueblo, esta vez yo solo, Happy dijo que iría a pescar a algún sitio, no me opuse.

Parecía que hoy no pasaría nada, anduve por el lugar y me alegré al encontrar una fuente cercana, me harté a beber, era algo que me hacía falta, llegué a una especie de distrito comercial, parecía que aquí se concentraba la mayor parte de esta pequeña población, compré una bolsita de dulces, la verdad era que estaban bastante deliciosos.

El lugar parecía bastante tranquilo hasta que oí el sonido de golpes.

"Debiste pagar"-exclamó un guardia rompiendo un puesto ambulante.

La pobre chica, trataba de recoger su mercancía, pero recibió un golpe en la barriga que la lanzó contra el suelo.

Me gustaba la era de la humanidad, pero algunos como estos me daban asco.

"!Ey idiotas¡"-exclamé

Esos estúpidos no pudieron reaccionar, rápidamente me escabullí apareciendo entre ellos, solo eran tres, dos de ellos los derroté con mis puños, y el tercero cayó de una patada.

"Vamos, ¿no tienen nada más?"-pregunté con una sonrisa arrogante.

Gracias a ser la reencarnación de Artorias mi poder físico estaba más allá de lo humano, aunque Igneel también tenía algo que ver, ya que me enseñó a pelar a mi máximo potencial, supongo que eso no le fue fácil, enseñar a un humano algo que mató a los suyos.

"Arigato"

Incluso estando malherida la chica sacó fuerzas para darme las gracias, puede que la humanidad fuese mejor de lo que algunos pensaban.

La sonrisa que le dediqué a la chica duró poco, en nada estaba rodeado de guardias que me apuntaban con lanzas, otra vez me volvía a pasar lo mismo, no sé para que reservaba en una posada si siempre acababa durmiendo en la cárcel.

Solté un suspiro y levanté las manos, esperando a ser detenido por los guardias.

…...

Vista una vistas todas, las cárceles de los castillos eran demasiado parecidas, barrotes oxidados, goteras, iluminación lúgubre y el típico loco que anunciaba el fin del mundo, lo peor era que siempre que me encerraban cogían mi espadón, eso si que era molesto.

Cerré los ojos tratando de acomodarme todo lo posible en el lugar, antes de poder caer en el mundo de los sueños me sorprendió el sonido de los barrotes.

"El rey quiere verte"-gruñó un guardia que apestaba a alcohol.

Maldita sea, tener que soportar esto para no causar alborotos era demasiado, esperaba que al menos Happy hubiese pescado algo más para mí, aunque lo dudaba, ese maldito gato siempre terminaba por zamparse todo lo que pescaba.

…...

Por suerte otro guardia suplantó al que me acompañaba, estaba harto de ese asqueroso olor, el soldado me hizo arrodillarme ante los sillones en los que se suponía debían estar los reyes, bufé molesto, me estaba empezando a hartar de tanto procedimiento.

Unos cinco minutos después apareció el rey, un hombre robusto con barba y pelo rubio, seguido por una chica bastante hermosa, de cabello rubio y vestida con un vestido rosa que combinaba perfectamente con ella, dando la imagen de que si que era una auténtica princesa.

"¿Así que tu eres el extranjero que ha provocado un altercado"-preguntó.

Su voz era gruesa y ronca, ese sonido me molestaba demasiado al oírlo.

"En realidad yo no he hecho nada, esa gente se ha desmayado, yo solo quería comprar pan"-respondí con una sonrisa.

"Maldito, ¿te atreves a burlarte de un rey?"-preguntó con furia.

"Creo que sí"

No me apetecía hablar con este tipo, a mi parecer no era un verdadero rey.

"En ese caso serás ejecutado mañana cuando salga el sol"-proclamó con un tono serio pero calmado.

"Papa"-exclamó al rubia.

"Silencio"-ordenó el hombre.

"Tranquila, no hay problema"

Le dí una sonrisa a la rubia, tratando de que no se preocupase por mí, además era algo estúpido, si no había muerto todavía algo así no podría hacerlo.

"Llevaos-lo"-ordenó el supuesto rey con voz ronca,

Sentí a un guardia cogerme, no creo que fuese buena idea.

"No quiero molestar, pero yo de vosotros me apartaría"-dije con algo de nerviosismo.

"Silencio"-reprochó el guardia molesto.

Está bien, yo le había avisado, de repente vi la puerta caer al suelo, el guardia fue apartado por mi espadón, por suerte siempre que me quitaban la espada regresaba conmigo, era algo bastante útil.

"!B-Brujo¡"-exclamó el rey aterrado.

No solo era él, los guardias que había en la sala también habían retrocedido, alejándose de mí, la única que no parecía afectada era la rubia que me observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

"Bien, creo que no tenemos que discutir nada más"-dije cargando mi espada.

Extrañamente sentí un escalofrío, olfateé el aire y note su fragancia, ella otra vez no, cuanto tiempo pensaba seguirme, en cada pueblo que visitaba se las ingeniaba para encontrarme, empecé a dar vueltas mientras removía mis cabellos, posiblemente mi imagen ahora era divertida y extraña, pero no me importaba, si ella me encontraba estaba muerto.

Ya era tarde, los gritos de los guardias me alertaron de que había llegado, y así era, rápidamente una figura con armadura y dos dagas, una en cada mano, entró en la sala, esa maldita daga negra ya me había dado problemas en más de una ocasión, la última vez que logró dañarme estuve alucinando durante dos días seguidos, incluso estuve a punto de comerme a Happy.

"Te encontré"-anunció, como ya sabía su voz era contraria a su aspecto, bastante dulce-"ven conmigo"-ordenó.

"¿Porque siempre acabas encontrándome?"-pregunté.

Menudo fastidio, había recorrido la mitad del mundo escapando de mis obligaciones, pero sobretodo de ella que estaba obsesionada con que la acompañase.

"Acompañame"-repitió.

Tras decir eso se quitó su caso, dejando a la vista su hermoso rostro, y su bello pelo escarlata, tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa.

"Déjame en paz, ya te he dicho que no quiero ir a ningún sitio"-reproché molesto.

"No es tu decisión, como reencarnación de los caballeros debemos devolver la edad del fuego"-explicó la pelirroja.

"No me interesa nada de eso, solo quiero viajar por el mundo, nada más"-respondí cansado, esta chica era muy persistente.

La muchacha me observó molesta, probablemente tendría que volver a enfrentarme a ella para escapar, cogí el mango de mi espada, si me veía obligado a pelear lo haría.

"Natsuuuu"

Bien, al menos ahora tendría que preocuparme por algo menos, Happy acababa de llegar volando y terminó por posarse sobre mi cabeza.

"Yo, Happy, tenemos problemas"-dije señalando a la pelirroja.

"E-Erza"-exclamó el gato aterrado.

Entendía que la chica le diese miedo, pero sus reacción siempre era muy exagerada, quizás era porque conoció a Ciaran, que según él se había reencarnado en Erza, alguien que daba incluso más miedo.

Ahora tenía un problema, si decidía pelear aquí me arriesgaba a dañar tanto a Happy como a la rubia que estaba asombrada ante lo ocurrido, no la culpaba, así que ahora mismo solo tenía una opción.

Rompí el suelo de un golpe, y golpeé los fragmentos de roca lanzándose-los a la pelirroja, aprovechando la sorpresa salté por la ventana del castillo, Happy se aterró, olvidándose de que podía volar, así que lo escondí contra mi pecho y aterricé creando un boquete en el suelo, seguro que esto no era bueno para los huesos.

Sonreí estaba a punto de salir de este lugar cuando, oí el grito de una chica, esa estúpida rubia había saltado por la misma ventana que yo, ¿a quién se le ocurre?.

Logré atraparla antes de que tocase el suelo, la observé estaba muy acelerada, no era para menos, podría haber muerto.

"¿Que demonios haces?"-pregunté furioso.

"Por favor llévame"-pidió con una voz dulce

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero ver el mundo, no seré una molestia, lo prometó, pero sácame de este castillo onegai"-pidió la rubia con ojos de cachorro.

"!Natsu¡"-exclamó la pelirroja.

Maldita sea no tenía tiempo para pensar, cargué a Happy en mi hombro, y escapé en el bosque junto con la rubia, y yo que esperaba dormir en una cómoda cama, al parecer tendría que volver a hacerlo sobre una piedra.

…...

La noche había caído, decidí no molestar a la rubia que ya estaba durmiendo, trataría de aclarar las cosas mañana, miré hacia el cielo, esta noche las estrellas brillaban mucho.

Happy apareció a mi lado, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cielo, imitándome.

No solía pensarlo, pero este gato llevaba muchos años viviendo, había conocido a Artorias, había conocido otra era.

"Yo Happy"-llamé.

"¿Aye?"

"¿Cuantos hay como Erza y yo?"

"Creo que todos los caballeros se han reencarnado, por ahora está tú, la reencarnación de Artorias, y Erza de Ciaran, pero aún quedan Orstein y Gough"

"Ya veo...hablando de eso, aún no me has dicho como murió Artorias"-observé.

Siempre le hacía esta pregunta a Happy, y nunca me respondía, al parecer esta vez no sería la excepción, se apartó de mí cabizbajo, y murmurando algo que no pude oír, no quería presionarlo, así que lo dejé pasar.

Volví a dirigir mi vista al cielo, no entendía porque Erza quería restablecer la edad del fuego, en mi opinión la humanidad lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

Observé a la rubia dormir tranquilamente acurrucada junto a un árbol, su vestido estaba hecho jirones, y a pesar de que tenía algunos rasguños a causa de la huida parecía más cómoda que nunca.

Con eso en mente me dormí, preguntándome que ocurriría mañana.

… **...**

 **¿Que os ha parecido?, me ha gustado escribir esta historia, creo que es una idea de la que puedo sacar mucho, así que espero que podais darle apoyo, si teneís alguna opinión no dudeís en ponerla en comentarios.**

 **Ya sabeís...followead, favead y Praise the Sun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, bueno sé que había desaparecido, y que algunos me consideraban muerto, pero no, simplemente he estado ocupado, pero vuelvo a fanfiction con una nueva actualización.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero lo hecho hecho está.**

 **Sí quereís continuar con el fic, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, adelante**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevos lazos, y encuentros peligrosos**

Genial, simplemente genial, sabía que descender a este sótano no era buena idea, "será divertido, por favor, quiero explorar el lugar, ¿o quizás eres tu quién tiene miedo ahora?", ojalá hubiese escuchado a mi instinto, si hubiese ignorado a Luce ahora no estaría en esta situación.

El golpe que logré esquivar de milagro me sacó de mis pensamientos, tragué saliva, no era momento de pensar idioteces, con solo descuidarme un momento podría morir, pero... !¿Quién demonios era este tipo?¡

…...

Flashback:

\- ¿Donde vamos?-preguntó la rubia intrigada.

Al final esta chica se había unido definitivamente a mi viaje, traté de convencerla de volver a su casa, pero es incluso más testaruda que yo, al final solo pude rendirme ante ella.

El problema principal era que tenía demasiada energía, al parecer vivir tantos años dentro de un castillo no le había permitido recorrer el mundo.

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con las gigantescas ramas que opacaban el cielo, Luce volvió a preguntar algo molesta, la verdad era que yo no tenía ningún lugar al cual dirigirme, desde que perdí a Igneel, había vagado por el mundo, durmiendo en cualquier lugar, y comiendo lo que pudiese, aún así, incluso alguien como yo tenía, aunque fuese un mínimo objetivo, pero este podía esperar, por ahora...

\- Iremos a mi casa-dije al parecer sorprendiendo a la rubia-allí tomaré provisiones, y luego podemos ir donde quieras-expliqué sonriendo, el salto de emoción de la rubia me aseguró que estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿ Estás seguro de que estará bien?-me preguntó Happy con una sonrisa burlona señalando a Luce, que pareció enojarse.

\- ¡¿A que te refieres?!-exclamó Lucy con un aura negra que hizo retroceder a Happy- _Lucy es rara-_ susurró el gato haciendo círculos en la tierra, haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto Natsu-san...-Con Natsu está bien, Luce-dije sonriendo mientras recalcaba su apodo.

-Bien Natsu...¿Donde está tu casa?-preguntó con un dedo en su barbilla, en una especie de pose pensativa.

\- Oh, en Lordran-respondí tranquilamente.

Un silencio llenó todo el bosque instantáneamente, mientras vi como el rostro de Luce palidecía, y sus rodillas empezaban a temblar.

\- L-L-Lordran...-balbuceó, cayendo de rodillas.

Recordé que tras el final de la Edad del Fuego, la tierra de los antiguos dioses y caballeros, Lordran, fue prohibida, no solo por la historia que tenía encima, sino también por la cantidad de peligros que al parecer poseía, y sé que probablemente os preguntéis, ¿Porqué demonios tienes una casa en un lugar así?, pues fu simplemente, porque Happy insistió en que visitase ese lugar, así que tras ir allí, decidí, al ver que el lugar era muy tranquilo, instalar nuestra casa, aunque debo admitir que no era muy práctico, ya que el camino para ir allí era bastante largo si se partía desde Fiore, pero aún así, y sobretodo la razón principal por la que instalé mi casa allí, fue porque Erza nunca había logrado encontrarme mientras estaba allí.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

\- ¿L-Luce?

\- ¡Que demonios, se supone que esa tierra esta prohibida, como demonios tienes una casa allí!-exclamó con fuego a su alrededor.

Odio admitirlo, pero me aterré tanto, que salté abrazando a Happy, que estaba igual de asustado que yo.

\- _Está loca-_ pensé temblando.

\- Como voy a ir allí, es muy peligroso, quiero explorar, pero ir allí, sería un suicidio, además, yo aún soy joven, y hermosa, tengo mucho...-oí a Luce empezar a delirar mientras andaba de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo.

Me levanté, y la cogí del brazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Es normal tener miedo, pero si de verdad quieres recorrer el mundo, un simple "prohibido" no debería detenerte, claro que si quieres volver, no me interpondré en tu camino-expliqué con seriedad lo que pensaba.

-N-Natsu-balbuceó.

Un silencio volvió a reinar pero fue interrumpido por Luce.

\- Aye, no pienso rendirme, ¡vamos allá!-exclamó emocionada.

\- Así se habla.

…...

Tras un tiempo logramos salir del bosque, sonreí observando que Luce, estaba completamente emocionada ante la vista, la dejé observar el entorno un rato, y tras ello, comimos de los víveres que tenía guardados, desde luego volver a casa ahora era aún más importante.

Pasaron dos semanas más, en las que tanto Happy como yo logramos entablar, una relación de amistad con Luce, la cual nos pareció a ambos muy rara.

En la primera semana salimos de Fiore, y tras cruzar la frontera que separaba un continente de otro, aparecimos en la tierra prohibida, Lordran, vi como Lucy temblaba un poco, pero aún así, le aseguré que no había nada que temer, esta tierra era peligrosa, pero sino te metías en sitios equivocados el riesgo disminuía enormemente.

En la segunda semana seguimos andando hasta llegar a una colina, desde ahí, descendimos, llegando finalmente a una llanura, alcé la vista encontrándome con un muro casi derrocado, suspiré para luego esbozar una sonrisa, con escalarlo llegaríamos a nuestra casa.

\- ¿Lista Luce?-pregunté recibiendo un asentimiento decidido de la rubia.

\- Entonces vamos.

Sin previo aviso, cargué a Luce, haciendo que esta soltase un grito de sorpresa, y salté el muro, llegando finalmente a...

 _Burgo de los no muertos_

El lugar estaba mayormente derrocado, las distintas torres que había en el lugar parecían mantenerse en pie con dificultad, el suelo era peligroso porque podría destruirse en cualquier momento, pero por lo otro estaba bien.

\- ¿Donde está tu casa?-preguntó Luce.

Le señalé una torre algo alejada, Luce suspiró molesta por tener que seguir caminando hacia allí, y Happy la llamó gorda, empezando de nuevo una pelea.

Sinceramente creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto.

El lugar no es muy agradable, está repleto de cintos y armaduras usadas que supongo algún día fueron llevadas por alguien, pero hoy este lugar está tan vacío como la primera vez que llegue aquí.

\- Debo admitir que esperaba algo peor-dijo Luce observando mi "casa".

Se trataba de una simple torre que había ido adornando con algunos recuerdos, estaba casi completamente vacía, exceptuando una cama y una hamaca que había construido la primera vez que pisé este lugar.

\- Bueno, puedes ponerte cómoda, mientras yo busco...¿Que haces?

\- ¿Ey Natsu que es aquella torre de allí?-preguntó dando saltos para observar a través de un gigantesco agujero que había en mi "casa".

\- ¿Una torre?

Me acerqué a Luce, y efectivamente, entre las laberínticas construcciones de casas, se elevaba una torre que, aunque había venido bastantes veces a este lugar, nunca había visto.

\- Bah, solo es una simple torre, no tiene nada especial.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verla?-preguntó suplicante.

\- ¿Eh?, pero si hasta hace un momento estabas aterrada con este lugar.

\- No seas estúpido-me reprochó molesta-si he salido del castillo es para poder explorar más allá, no puedo estar asustada por una simple torre, o ¿Acaso?, el gran Natsu tiene miedo.

\- ¡Yo!, !Ahora verás, coge tus cosas, vamos a esa maldita torre¡...¡Venga Happy!

…...

Y con eso llegamos aquí, entramos en la torre, y Luce vio una extraña puerta de madera, y yo otra vez volví a caer, y entramos por la puerta.

Había una gigantesca escalera giratoria que bajaba hacia quién sabe donde, y el lugar estaba únicamente iluminado por unas antorchas.

Descendimos las escaleras, y aunque pude notar que Luce tenía miedo, me sorprendió que lograse mantenerse firme y continuar bajando.

Y finalmente cuando las escaleras terminaros, estaba él.

Llevaba una armadura que parecía pesar toneladas, y cargaba con algo que gracias a haber sido criado con Igneel logré reconocer, un colmillo de dragón.

\- Natsu salgamos de aquí-pidió Happy con nerviosismo.

\- ¡No parece dispuesto a dejarnos salir!-exclamó Luce, señalando al gigantesco guerrero que se acercaba a nosotros.

…...

Y así he terminado enfrentándome a este bicho que tiene una fuerza descomunal.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Observó a Happy y Luce, están subidos en la escalera, mientras yo trato peleo con él, al menos están a salvo, porque no creo que me sirviesen de ayuda en la pelea...irónicamente en momentos como este Erza sería una gran compañera.

\- ¿Happy, que hago para vencerlo?

\- Intenta golpearle pero que no te golpee, si recibes un golpe te hará trizas-exclama aterrado.

Menudo consejo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Logro esquivar otro golpe que hace retumbar la propia torre, una vez más, se reincorpora con dificultad y arremete contra mí. No puedo seguir peleando mucho más, este tipo parece no cansarse, pero he bloqueado dos golpes suyos y mis brazos están casi al límite, si no lo paro ahora, no tendré más oportunidades.

Ruedo y por los pelos esquivo el golpe, el impacto hace que me tambaleé, pero logro equilibrarme, y con toda la fuerza que me queda, le atravieso con mi espadón, la criatura ni siquiera grita pero es imposible que se reponga a esto.

Con algo de dificultad le extraigo la espada, pero ocurre algo que no esperaba, se ha repuesto.

Balancea el colmillo hacia mí con todo el peso de su cuerpo, no puedo reaccionar a tiempo, tengo el cuerpo adormilado, y necesito unos segundos más.

\- !Aquí idiota¡

La piedra que ha lanzado Luce le ha distraído el tiempo justo, una vez más cojo la espada, y esta definitivamente, doy un certero golpe, esta vez suficiente para derrotarlo.

\- !Lo has logrado Natsu!-exclaman Lucy y Happy al mismo tiempo.

Sonrío aliviado dejándome caer, del gigantesco guerrero tan solo queda polvo y un anillo que refleja las antorchas.

\- Ahora Happy...¿Quién era este tipo?-pregunto con algo de molestia.

Happy observa alrededor receloso, pero suelta un suspiro antes de decir nada-su nombre era Havel, en su día fue un gran luchador, no entiendo como ha podido terminar como un hue...-instintivamente se cubre la boca nervioso de proseguir-!Aye¡

Eso ha sido raro, pero tampoco es el momento para indagar más en ello.

\- ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Luce acercándose a mí con preocupación.

Sonrío tiernamente, parece auténticamente asustada-sí no te preocupes, tan solo debo descansar un rato, por cierto, gracias, me has salvado-explico sonriendo.

Luce aleja su rostro con rapidez, como si tratase de ocultar algo-d-de nada-balbucea.

\- Y otra cosa...nunca volveremos a seguir una idea tuya-explico con seriedad.

\- Aye-afirma Happy del mismo modo, apoyando mi argumento.

\- Sabes, nada de est...

Y así, empieza de nuevo otra pelea más, sin duda si esta aventura no acaba conmigo, terminaré por acostumbrarme a todo esto.

… **...**

 **Aquí termina, como siempre espero que podáis apoyar y dar reviews que es gratis y ayuda muchísimo.**

 **Por cierto, y para aclarar, NPCs del juego entrarán en la historia, pero solo aquellos que crea que encajan bien, o que me gusten como Sigmeyer de Catarina (caballero cebolla)**

 **Además, el fic está en una línea diferente a la de Dark Souls, pero seguirá conservando los lugares más importantes o representantes del juego (cof cof...Anor Londo...cof cof)**

 **Me despido, y espero que os esté gustando el fic.**


End file.
